


《原罪》07

by Drowning_shadows



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 10:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19699777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowning_shadows/pseuds/Drowning_shadows





	《原罪》07

这一夜睡得不好。李东海梦见他和沈先生穿着白色的西装，携手站在海边的教堂。牧师问着自己无论生老病死，是否都愿意和这个人不离不弃他却张张嘴发不出声音。李东海看见李赫宰穿着黑色的西装站在宾客们的后面看着他，和婚礼的主基调格格不入。李赫宰一步步的靠近，李东海想逃离，沈先生的手却像钳子一样握住他不让他离开。

猛地从梦中惊醒，冷汗浸透了睡衣。李东海看了看床头的电子钟，时间指向凌晨五点四十七。李东海再也睡不着，干脆起身冲个凉准备上班。做三明治的时候李东海还是习惯性的做了双人份，毕竟昨晚的沉默气氛也算不得吵架，但他也不知道自己这样不咸不淡的态度算不算默认了沈先生的求婚。在两个人的相处模式中，只要另一方没有明确的拒绝，基本上也算是同意了。难道要自己主动开口说现在不是结婚的时机吗？李东海想着想着忽然笑了。

他开始有点怕了，一眼看到尽头的平静无澜的生活。

李东海终于放弃了高领衫，重新穿起自己的白衬衣小领带。领带还是那一根，李赫宰嫌他看演出时太古板，帮他摘下来放进口袋里。李东海想着，松了松领结，解开了衬衣最上面的一颗扣子。今天出门比往常早了些，李东海暗暗庆幸着自己避开了早高峰。电梯门即将关闭的刹那，李东海看见隔壁房门被打开了条缝隙又被重重地关上了。

李赫宰在躲他。李东海呆愣在电梯里，真是的，不知道的还以为是自己把人家给睡了。

一路顺畅，李东海刚换完白大褂就跑去看让他日夜牵挂的小患者，孩子刚刚吃过早饭，坐在床上休息。看见他来了就软软地喊他一声李医生。

李东海心都要化了，赶紧把孩子抱起来看看炎症有没有好些，又吩咐助理医师安排了眼压和眼底检查。小女孩眼睛红红的像个小兔子，李东海眉头一皱，怎么看这份红色也没比昨天褪却半分。

“李医生不高兴了吗？”小女孩拽了拽他的衣角，“我好像有看清一点点李医生哦。”小女孩看着他笑了，可能是看着自己皱眉，讨好式的撒了撒娇。

李东海赶紧把孩子还给父母，嘱咐了句按时上药就逃离了病房，心里泛起说不出的酸楚，如果要是真因为自己状态不佳操作不得当导致的并发症，李东海恨不能将自己的双眼换给孩子才好。

李东海之后走了几个病房，给留院观察的患者们做复查。虽然之后的患者们术后恢复情况都比较乐观，但这也难以纾解压在他心口的郁闷。李东海回到诊室，刚一坐下，早起的疲惫就席卷而来，昨晚没有睡好，太阳穴此时胀得发痛。一到暑假，走廊上坐着的都是来验光的小学生，旁边验光的小大夫忙得吃不上饭，比下来他们还清闲了不少。

听到有人敲门，李东海坐直了身子说了声请进。门开了条缝，李东海一看到来人，脑子气得要爆炸了。眼前的人今天早晨还缩手缩脚的避而不见，现在却大大方方走进自己的科室坐在对面的椅子上。李东海不看他，扭过脸对着电脑，公式化的发问：

“姓名。”

“李赫宰。”

“年龄。”

“34岁。”

“眼睛怎么了？”

“我眼睛痛。”

李东海打字的手一顿，他没想到李赫宰真的编了这种粗劣的理由来换取在他眼前晃晃悠悠。自己那一天晚上心虚的落荒而逃，末了还甩了一句不要见面，真真的是拿对方当了免费的人形按摩棒。李东海拿余光看他，李赫宰面无表情的坐在诊室的椅子上，低头看着手里被折叠的挂号单。

“把下巴放这，额头抵着挡板。”李东海示意李赫宰凑近点，自己也凑过去看仪器上观察的小窗。他本来还想冷漠的提醒一下李赫宰没事就别占用医疗资源，但看了李赫宰眼里的红血丝，原本准备好的台词就梗在了喉咙里。李赫宰明显这几天都没有睡好，李东海不知道他们做导演的是不是隔三差五就要为了新的舞台灵感而熬夜。

李东海仔仔细细地确认了他除了过度疲劳外，眼睛没有其他的的炎症后才放心。两个人头对头，之间只隔着一个冰冷的光学仪器和一张窄桌，李东海甚至可以隐隐约约闻到李赫宰身上散发的海洋味的香气，香气来源是李赫宰家客厅的香氛，还是他亲手从杂物的纸箱里拿出来摆上的。

“我最近睡得不好。李医生。”

李东海没想到一进门脸黑的就像讨债一样的李赫宰会突然开口，一瞬间手脚麻痹像是触了电，脑海里搜寻了好几个日常看诊用语也没讲出口。他想着老看医学期刊确实会把人读傻，知识应该广泛涉猎日常多看看狗血小说，否则像现在一样的尴尬局面再多几个他干脆当哑巴算了。

李东海机械性的操作着电脑，开了抗疲劳的眼药水和维生素A后就送走了李赫宰。自己平时手术又多又密，能坐在诊室里看诊的机会少之又少，作为医院里一个小小的副主任医师，自己的照片根本不会出现在挂号大厅旁边的展示牌里。李东海想着今早在他眼前打开又关上的门，笑着自己的自作多情，李赫宰是歪打正着了也说不定。

他可能，他可能也不想再见我了吧。

早晨接二连三的插曲只是今天的序幕，李东海很快就被接踵而来的患者和小手术缠身。早起的疲惫一点点在身上积累，他此刻只想赶紧回家泡个热水澡放松下紧绷的四肢。脱下身上白大褂的时间已经是八点半，他的助理过来敲了敲门说三号病房那个孩子的报告已经放在了他办公桌上。

李东海几乎忙忘了那个孩子。他走到病房前透过小窗向里看了一眼，小孩已经睡下了。孩子的妈妈坐在床边轻柔地给孩子用扇子扇着风，看见门外扒着头向里看的李医生，朝他点了点头示意。

李东海将报告塞进包里准备回家再看，疲惫的身躯工作了十个小时之后终于得到了短暂的休息。李东海坐在出租车上，祈祷着沈先生的晚归。他没有力气再面对沈先生的结婚提议，反而希望这段对话像以前大大小小的矛盾一样，隔了夜就不再被提起。

他甚至还有点后悔当初脑子一热就答应了沈先生一起生活。李东海把头靠在车窗上，看着窗外飞驰而过的街景，若此大的城市，竟然没有第二个自己的容身之所。

李东海回家看了看孩子的报告，报告倒是没有什么异常之处。完完整整的虹膜虽然说明了自己在术中并未出现不可挽回的失误，但想着孩子稚嫩的小脸，李东海还是无法安心。

他放了一池热水，将自己完全浸泡在里面，脑子里一遍遍过着相关的经验，想着要如何用药才能把术后并发症降到最低。热气蒸得他有些发晕，脑部的神经像是蜷缩成了一个杂乱无章的线团，绞得他发痛。

李东海伸直了腿让自己在浴缸里坐得更深，一只手伸到胯下揉搓着自己的下身。一个星期里居然是第三次寻求释放，李东海开始嘲笑着自己的食髓知味，但休息不好带来的过度疲劳和精神压力挤压着他，他需要完完整整地放松。

这种事做得久了，李东海完完全全了解自己的敏感点，套弄几下下身就完全挺立。李东海手上动作着，自己却不能体会到完完整整地快感，报告的各种图片和指标占据着他的半个脑海，驱赶着原始的欲望。理智和原始的交织几乎快把他的大脑撕裂，李东海加速了手中的动作，另一只手伸到自己的胸前抚慰，他需要最后高潮的一瞬来清理掉让他牵挂忧虑的事。

乳尖几乎被他搓弄的破皮，李东海能感受到的只有疼痛。忧虑绑架了他，甚至沈先生的话语也进来掺了一脚。李东海挤了些沐浴液在手心，企盼着能快一些得到释放。今天的神经却像是受了潮的电线，快感断断续续的积累，一点点攀上他的脊柱却又落下。李东海感觉自己像是天上的风筝，起起落落的得不到纾解。

他费力的从脑子里分了一部分来回想那晚旖旎的画面，他想象着李赫宰精壮的上身和额间细密的汗，身下的动作又快又凶，顶弄得自己喘不过气。

“赫…”李东海眼角噙了泪花，他费力地取悦着自己不敢停下来，手臂已经酸软。他能感觉到自己就差咫尺就能到达高潮的云巅，可就差一点点，李东海加快了动作，无论自己怎么努力就是把自己送不上高潮。

李东海听到了敲门声，几乎一瞬间从情欲里出神，他和沈先生很少有来访的客人。他伸手拿了浴衣披在身上，挺着还半硬的性器走到门口透过猫眼来确认来者。

几乎是一瞬间，李东海打开了房门，扑到了那个人的怀里。

“李赫宰…帮帮我…”李东海终于哭出了声。


End file.
